


Your Stile Is Too Hot!

by TimeWindow



Series: My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Creepy Teachers...., Established Relationship, Inappropriate Actions Happening, M/M, Protective Derek, Some People Need To Chill, Stiles Gets Hit On.... A Lot, Stiles Is Getting Sick Of Being Called Hot, Too Touchy Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is getting outrageous, the attention Stiles is receiving cannot be real.<br/>It is all borderline getting rape-y?<br/>If the Sheriff could see some of these people, he would probably arrest them , regardless of it being his son.</p><p>Part 4 of my "My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's" Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Stile Is Too Hot!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey  
> 4th addition to my "My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's" Series  
> It is a little darker.... and a little rushed.  
> I basically wanted some Stiles breakdown....  
> I hope you enjoy anyway xo  
> BYE!

Living with Derek was a dream. Derek may rebut that, but deep down Stiles knows he can get over all the dirty dishes in the sink, and Stiles leaving his clothes on the floor. From Stiles’ point of view, having his own place was amazing. Even though technically it was not his, but Derek’s, but that is a minor technicality.

Stiles enjoyed waking up with Derek by his side, enjoyed having breakfast, dinner, and on the days he doesn’t have mid day classes, lunch with Derek. But what he, and Derek, enjoyed the most was Stiles is only ogled by Derek in the shower now. No matter all the mess Stiles makes, Derek loved and felt relief towards that one detail.

***

Now that Stiles is a permanent fixture in Derek’s everyday life, he thought it was time to take the next step. It was only natural, after all they have crossed the 3 year mark and even moved in with each other. So yeah, going to buy furniture together was a positive development. Obviously when they first moved in, they bought the essentials: utensils, a bed, a comfortable couch. But now they have lived the place in a little, Derek wanted to make it home-ier. His and Stiles’ home.

That is why Stiles and Derek are standing in the light section of IKEA, looking at lamps.

“I don’t know, Babe, the black ones are a little..... morbid?” Derek huffed, of course they looked “morbid” in comparison to the bright red and yellow lamp shades Stiles had chosen. But black was sleek, it was classic, it was easy to match with their chaotic style.

Stile bound across the area, having spotted another lamp that has caught his fancy. A forest green one. Derek can work with that. They especially would match the newly chosen cushions for their couch.

Stiles was wondering off, looking at pieces here and there, while Derek pushed the trolley. He in particular wanted to find a nice photo frame for a picture of Stiles and him. He was looking at the sizes on display when he heard a woman purring Stiles’ name. Turning abruptly he spotted the two standing by the candles.

***

Stiles was minding his own business, looking at candles to buy, you know to add ambiance. Stiles had a plan to buy a few dozen and light then in the bedroom. There was nothing wrong with Derek and Stiles’ .... private relationship but Stiles wanted to show Derek how special he is to him, especially with all this flirting drama.

Anyway Stiles was looking at all the colourful candles, smelling them one by one, when he heard someone purr his name. Turning he saw Malia. He was sure he hadn’t given her his name despite having had been drunk the night they meet, but here she was saying his name in a sensual manner, and stroking long nails down Stiles’ arm.

He tensed at the movements and looked around trying to find Derek. In hopes of finding his boyfriend’s eyes, he didn’t notice the way Malia leaned in until her lips barely touched Stiles’ ear.

“You still look damn edible, even when I am sober” In a panic he pushed Malia into the shelf of candles. He froze in place watching her fall to the ground.

“Omg, I am so fucking sorry!” he reached out to try and help her up, but she swatted his hands away, and got up. She brushed her thighs as if there was dirt there. Gave Stiles a sharp look before turning away and stunting off with finals words.

“You were not that cute”

Stiles knows he shouldn’t have taken offense to that, but he couldn’t help pouting at her words. Derek placed his arms around his boyfriend, and started to nuzzle his throat. In a moment of silence, Derek spoke up.

“I think you are very cute” before giving Stiles a kiss just under his jaw. With a sigh Stiles looked at the candles; only two had fallen and broken, so Stiles placed them in their trolley with another 10 assorted scented ones to take to checkout.

***

Now that Derek was in New York, away from pack and pack business, he seemed to have gained a lot more free time. While Stiles was in class, Derek has had to find little things to do. First it was grocery shopping, but they ended up with too much food, then there was fixing the apartment – but eventually he ran out of stuff to fix. His current thing he liked doing when alone was going to the gym.

Around the time he goes, it is always really quiet, mainly because people are usually at work or college around mid day. But Derek prefers the minimal amount of people. When he arrived today, he decided to change his routine up a little, and start with weights, instead of running on the treadmill first.

He was powering through his sets, and reached his final one, when he felt eyes on him. He lowered his weights mid squat and looked at the woman towering over him.

“Can I help you?” He asked as politely as he could. Stiles would be proud.

“Oh no, I am just admiring” She looked Derek up and down, practically undressing him there. “You just keep working out, I will be here watching” Derek cleared his voice before speaking up again.

“Miss, that makes me uncomfortable, I rather you don’t” Derek was being really nice today, he might have to get himself an reward, in the form of Stiles. Usually when this happened, he would either growl at them or just shut them down.

“What a shame, so much sexiness and hard muscle” She winked at Derek as she moved to sit on an machine, pretending to workout. “Better?” Derek couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

“I have a boyfriend, I think I get enough ogling from him”, the woman tsked Derek for “spoiling her fun” and walked off, but not before tucking her number under his knee. Derek promptly threw the scrap of paper out. After that little display, he really did need some Stiles cuddles; so he decided to walk to the college after his shower.

***

Stiles’ lecture was just ending when he saw the familiar dark hair peeping in through the door. Derek immediately spotted Stiles, and smiled before closing the door again. When the lecture ended, everyone piled out of the door, leaving Stiles and his lecturer. He had a few questions about the upcoming assignment, and hoped that Derek didn’t mind waiting.

“Sir, I have a few questions” Stiles yelled from the last row. The lecturer paused, looked at Stiles and smiled.

“Mr Stilinski, just the person I wanted to see”. Stiles bounced down the steps to the front of the lecture room. his lecturer poised himself onto the tip of his desk, with his arms crossed and an amused look. Stiles asked his questions in animated form, waving his arms about, while his lecturer nodded.

When Stiles was about to leave, his lecturer stopped him, turned toward his desk and picking up a small sheet of paper.

“Here is my private number, call me anytime with more questions” Stiles looked a little puzzled, but thanked him. However his lecturer was not ready to let him go just yet. “Maybe we can meet up outside office hours, and discuss, you seem to have some really intriguing ideas” Stiles shallowed hard, nodded and was about to turn the door handle, when suddenly he felt a body pressed up against him.

Eyes wide, and frozen in shock, he just felt his lecturer gridinging on him. With his mouth agape, he quickly pushed the man off of him, and turned to stare at his lecturer.

“That was inappropriate, I....” he took and deep breath before continuing “You are my lecturer and I am your student, that is not allowed”

“Stilinski, this is not like in the movies, this stuff happens all the time. After all we are both consenting adults” His lecturer lifts an eyebrow as if daring Stiles to question that. A million things were rushing through his head. Firstly that he didn’t want to or how inappropriate it is, but for a second he thought how the man could fail him. He couldn’t afford that with his scholarship. Biting his tongue, he turned away from his lecturer and went out the door.

***

Derek decided that he should get Stiles and him some coffee, instead of “looking like a creeper” Stiles’ words, not his. So he went to the corner cafe to get some and perhaps some pastries. Derek felt a little guilty about the afternoon events, despite not have done anything wrong.

When he arrived back at campus, he found Stiles in tears. He was hunched over, sitting against the lecture room wall, by the door. Derek instantly dropped everything and ran to his boyfriend. He held Stiles, simply rocking him in his arms and pecking small kisses against his hairline.

Stiles calmed down a little, but was still babbling about how he is screwed, and scared and didn’t know what to do.

“What happened, baby? Talk to me... I cannot make it better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong”. Stiles didn’t look up, but muttered some words that sounded like “he touched me”. That made Derek’s body shake violently. No one touches his Stiles. He nuzzled into Stiles’ neck, trying to scent him so hard. Until Stiles muttered:

“Der Bear, that is starting to hurt.” Derek immediately stopped, grabbed Stiles’ face gently between his hands and looked at Stiles’ red rimmed eyes. He kissed the tears away before asking what was wrong again. This time Stiles seemed more responsive.

“My lecturer made an advance on me, Der.... If he fails me, I will lose my scholarship. Dad cannot afford to pay for this school” Stiles started to sob again, and Derek just held onto him, as they both stayed there for another hour.

***

The next morning Stiles placed a sexual assault report in to the Dean. That triggered a series of cases to open and a bunch of interviews, police reports and other students to get involved. It took a few months for the case to close, with it being in Stiles’ favour. But when his report went through, he was so happy he listened to Derek.

It meant that all marks prior to the incident remained, and anything marked after was disregarded. Stiles was so happy he got to keep his scholarship.

“Stiles, you know if you lost it, I would have paid for you, right?” This shocked Stiles. Stiles knew Derek had a lot of money, but to pay Stiles’ college payments until completion seemed outrageous to him. But he nodded, and gave Derek a firm kiss on the lips. He truly was one lucky guy.

The following day he handed in his application to study abroad.

**Author's Note:**

> You Can Find Me @  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


End file.
